lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Misty Mountains Cold
The Misty Mountains Cold – pieśń, występująca w filmie Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż, wykonywana przez Richarda Armitage, który wcielił się w rolę Thorina. thumb|Richard Armitage jako Thorin Dębowa Tarcza Tekst pieśni Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold, To Dungeons Deep and Caverns Old, We must away ere break of day To find our long-forgotten gold. The Pines were﻿ Roaring on The Heights, The Winds were Moaning in the Night, The Fire was Red, it Flaming Spread, The Trees Like Torches Blazed with Light. Far over the Misty Mountains cold, To dungeons deep and caverns old, We must away, ere break of day, To seek our pale enchanted gold. The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, While hammers fell like ringing bells, In places deep, where dark things sleep, In hollow halls beneath the fells. For ancient king and elvish lord There many a gleaming golden hoard They shaped and wrought, and light they caught, To hide in gems on hilt of sword. On silver necklaces they strung The flowering stars, on crowns they hung The dragon-fire, on twisted wire They meshed the light of moon and sun.' Far over the Misty Mountains cold, To dungeons deep and caverns old, We must away, ere break of day, To claim our long-forgotten gold. Goblets they carved there for themselves, And harps of gold, where no man delves There lay they long, and many a song Was sung unheard by men or elves. The pines were roaring on the heights,'' '' The wind was moaning in the night, The fire was red, it flaming spread, The trees like torches blazed with light. The bells were ringing in the dale,'' '' And men looked up with faces pale. The dragon's ire, more fierce than fire, Laid low their towers and houses frail. The mountain smoked beneath the moon. The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom. They fled the hall to dying fall Beneath his feet, beneath the moon. Far over the Misty Mountains grim,'' '' To dungeons deep and caverns dim, We must away, ere break of day, To win our harps and gold from him! Tłumaczenie Ponad gór omglony szczyt Lećmy, zanim wstanie świt, By jaskiniom, lochom, grotom Czarodziejskie wydrzeć złoto! Już krasnali działa czar; W ciszę młotów dźwięk się wdarł, Tam gdzie mrok pod skałą władnie I gdzie dziwy drzemią na dnie. Dawnych elfów możny ród Złota tu zgromadził w bród I w podziemnych kuźniach młotem Z kruszcu miecze kował złote. Na srebrzystych nitek pas Nizał błyski lśniących gwiazd, W złotych koron zaś obręcze Księżycowe wplatał tęcze. Ponad gór omglony szczyt Lećmy, zanim wstanie świt, By jaskiniom, lochom, grotom Zapomniane wydrzeć złoto! Złote harfy leżą wiek, Gdzie nie kopał żaden człek, A w nich pieśni drzemie mnogo Nie słyszanych przez nikogo. Nagle sosen słychać szum, Wichrów nocą zawył tłum I czerwonym, żywym ogniem Drzewa płoną jak pochodnie. Gdzieś w dolinie bije dzwon, Ludzie patrzą z wszystkich stron, A gniew Smoka ciska gromy Na struchlałe, kruche domy. Dymią góry w blasku gwiazd, Dla krasnali przyszedł czas. Po pagórkach, po urwiskach W księżycowych biegną błyskach. Ponad gór omglony szczyt Lećmy, zanim wstanie świt, Żeby wydrzeć lochom, grotom Nasze harfy, nasze złoto! Kategoria:Utwory z soundtracków